


Elorcan pregnancy fanfiction

by sarah_bae_maas



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Babies, F/M, Future Fic, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_bae_maas/pseuds/sarah_bae_maas
Summary: Originally posted to my tumblr sarah-bae-maas on September 14, 2016.





	Elorcan pregnancy fanfiction

**I**

Elide had not forgiven Lorcan.

 At least that’s what she likes to tell herself.

Of course he had fought valiantly alongside her court to take down not just Maeve but also Erawan, and had also been instrumental in the rescue of her queen, but that didn’t change the fact that not only had he summoned that evil bitch and caused all of these events in the first place, but he crawled to her – _fucking crawled_ – after she broke the blood oath. After everything they had been through, he still wanted that nasty bitch and what she offered. Still wanted her even though Elide had made him happy, had offered him a home, had actually shown him what love could be like, not just the poisonous version of it Maeve had presented to him. She could only tolerate him now due to his efforts in the war, none of which were directed at getting her back. Sometimes Elide thought that maybe she hated him.

But again, that’s just what she likes to tell herself.

When Aedion and Aelin had opened the strongest bottle of port they had in celebration of their victories, Elide drank a lot more than she probably should have, and definitely more than Aelin would have approved of if the queen herself hadn’t been intoxicated too. Elide had never drank before, and oh how she loved the feeling. Her skin felt tingly and her head light, and all that had happened in the last traumatic year of her life seemed like nothing but trivial games as she danced alongside Aedion and Lysandra, sang gods awful and inappropriate songs with Fenrys, and made Gavriel play the fiddle for her (she knew that man had hidden talents), all while Lorcan, also having drunk more than his fair share of alcohol, stared at her relentlessly, until he made the move to dance with her himself. At first she refused his advances, as innocent as they were, _“Just a simple dance Elide, nothing more.”_

It wasn’t until she saw him smile, the smile that he once had only for her, directed at Lysandra that she accepted his offer to dance. Accepted is generous if anything. She stormed up to him and stood on his feet, demanding that he brace her leg (he already was, it just does it so often she forgets sometimes), and that he danced with her until the sun came up.

It took all of five minutes before he gave her that smile and she couldn’t help but tangle her hands in his hair and kiss him until they were both breathless and then _they were leaving the room and he had his arms under her thighs and her was carrying her to his room and their clothes were on the floor and then they were on the bed and she ached for him and begged for more and he obliged and she didn’t realise her body could feel this way and as he filled her he gave her that smile and she nearly tipped of the edge and then he did and she followed soon after_ and she knew she didn’t really hate Lorcan Salvaterre. 

**II**

It started with Elide starting to detest her favourite foods. Usually the chocolate tarts that the palace chef Emrys made for her would have her mouth watering and her stomach urging her to have more, but today just the smell of the sweet dessert had her belly churning. She didn’t understand, this was her absolute favourite thing to eat; it had been from the first night her court had spent in the palace after the war and shared one together, laughing and just enjoying the good food and the good company after the scarring events of the past year. Elide blamed it on her cycle but then she realised that it hadn’t come yet. Actually, it was meant to come over two weeks ago. Elide shrugged it off as a non-event, her cycles had always been inconsistent and this was just probably one of those times.

The vomiting was harder to ignore.

Every morning without fault Elide would awaken nearly gagging and have to make a run for the bathroom, clinging to the toilet while her insides died and any food she managed to keep down came straight up again. 

She would then lie on the stone floor of the bathroom, sweat coating her body, and close her eyes. It was the day that Lorcan found her like this that he realised something was wrong.

Elide and Lorcan were healing their fractured relationship bit by broken bit, but Elide still refused to let him share a room with her. Lorcan completely honoured this decision and never pressured her to change her mind, but it was times like this that he wished he could share a bed, in more than just the sexual sense, with the women he was hopelessly in love with. He wished he could be here so that he could take care of her, hold her hair back, and make sure that she was alright.

“Elide…” He said as he approached her. Her hair was matted and he could see her chest rising and falling as she breathed deeply. Elide grunted in reply, still lying next to the toilet, sprawled on the floor like a starfish.

He kneeled down next to her head, careful to avoid leaning on and accidently pulling on her hair, so that could stroke the strands covering her face out of her eyes.

She let out what could have been a purr at his cold hands stroking her warm face, and turned her head so that she could kiss the tips of his fingers.

“Elide,” he repeated, “what’s wrong? Are you sick?” As Lorcan spoke he carefully lay down beside her and propped himself next to her, leaning in his elbow.

“I’m not sure,” She replied. “I thought I ate something I didn’t agree with but it’s been over a week now, and I feel fine after a half hour or so.”

“You don’t seem like you’re going to be fine. I can feel you shaking.” Lorcan furrowed his eyebrows and leaned closer to her.

That’s when he smelt it.

Any lesser fae wouldn’t have been able to tell with the smell of vomit and sweat surrounding her, but that smell…

He smelt life. So distinct that once he scented it, it was all he could sense.

Holy fucking shit.

“Elide…” He started again,

“I wouldn’t worry. I’ll go see a healer today and sort it out. It’s probably something catching anyway. Last week poor Evangeline had a cold, and a month before that Aedion was bed ridden. It seems that politically our court has made a fantastic start, just not so much when it comes to health-”

“Elide-”

“And it gives me an excuse to go out anyway. I’m tempted to write to Manon and demand her and Asterin come visit us, even though I know they’re busy with the Crochans-”

“Elide-”

“Which is nice but inconvenient. Maybe I’ll go to them before we head back to Perranth-”

_“ELIDE.”_

She looked at her lover with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. “Yes, Lorcan?”

“Have you been taking a tonic? Or anything to protect you while we…” He trailed off, leaving her to understand his words without actually having to say them.

Elide sat up and crossed her legs while Lorcan stayed lying down beside her with his head resting on his hand.

“No, I haven’t. Manon warned me that because of my Ironteeth blood it likely would have no effect, and I know how rare it is for fae to have children, so it’s not something I’m concerned about.” She said hesitantly. Lorcan gave her a look that only she would be able to interpret. “You don’t think…”

Her head swam with the possibilities, but how could this be possible? How, when some fae took centuries to conceive a child, could she possibly be pregnant when she’d only been intimate with Lorcan for the past five months?

Lorcan leaned his head into and lightly grazed his nose against her stomach. He closed his eyes and swallowed, his inhale of breath audible.

With his face still pressed against her stomach he murmured, “I wouldn’t tell you if I wasn’t certain, and I still think you should see a healer, but it seems that it should have been something we were concerned about.”

Tears welled in Elide’s eyes as Lorcan finally pulled away. He sat up with his legs also crossed and faced her with their knees touching.

“So I’m with child?” She cautiously asked.

“It seems so.” He gave her that smile of is, and leaned forward to embrace her, only to be violently pushed away as she lurched towards the toilet.

**III**

“For the love of the God’s Lorcan if you do that one more time I am going to throw this fucking plate at your head. Then I’ll get Annieth to come down here and kick your ass because I can’t and not even Hellas himself could save you.”

Lorcan looked at his Elide with wide eyes and slowly lowered the plate of food he was holding.

“I’m sorry,” her voice cracked and her eyes lined with silver. “I didn’t mean to yell at you like that.” Elide’s face crumpled as tears started streaming down her cheeks, hiccupping slightly.

Lorcan instantly went to her and picked her up from the chair she was in and into his arms.

Elide had been _very_ emotional lately.  In her seventh month of pregnancy she could experience a whole spectrum of emotions in a matter of minutes. Today she was set off from Lorcan presenting her with too much food, he was fussing apparently. Last week she was hysterical because Manon told her she thinks she may have fallen in love with the King of Adarlan, and Elide was just so happy. The week before that Elide made Lorcan sleep on the couch in their room because he smiled at Rowan. He didn’t quite understand, even when she started muttering about his smiles belonging to her, which in all honesty made even less sense to him.

None of it mattered though. He wouldn’t even say that it’s something to endure. He had yet to say the words out loud, but Lorcan was desperately, carelessly, drastically in love with Elide Lochan, and having her here, in his arms while she carried his child… he never could’ve believed that he would be so happy in his 500 years of life.

Elide had nuzzled her face into Lorcan’s neck as he stroked up and down her back, calming her. She let out a content sigh, signalling that her bout of anger was over for today. He carried her away from the dining room, admittedly he had gone a bit overboard with the food, and to their now shared bedroom.

He moved in with her three months ago. It was Elide’s idea, of course.

She was struggling to sleep at night and often found herself falling asleep in Lorcan’s arms during the day. One night as he was saying goodbye to her and their child, she caught his hand as he turned and asked him to stay. He obliged, like he could have possibly said no, and let her drag him to the bed and crawl into his arms and rearrange herself until she was comfortable. Eventually she settled on having her back against his front, using one of his arms as a pillow while the other was wrapped around her, holding her now prominent baby-bump.

She had gotten what was probably the best night’s sleep of her life, and in the morning turned to her fae warrior proclaiming he was to move in that day, and they might need to get a bigger bed to accommodate for his size. ( _“Honestly Lorcan, what did you eat as a child? Seven feet just seems excessive.”)_

“Thank you for dinner Lorcan,” She whispered against his neck.

He let out a low laugh that shook her body. “Anytime you want Elide.”

“Lorcan?”

“Yes, Elide?”

“Do you know what day it is today?” There was something in Elide’s voice that made him think she was asking about more than a simple day of the week.

When he replied, she frowned at his answer. Ah, yes. There indeed was a trick to her question. She stared at him hoping that he would figure it out, but he honestly had no clue. He said as much to her, making her huff in impatience.

She didn’t speak to him until they made it to their room and he sat her down on the bed.

“Some might say that this is an important day.” She said innocently. Lorcan knew that the tone she was using meant that either violence or sass was going to ensue.

“And why is that?” He questioned.

Lorcan started to undress, first taking off his shirt and then his trousers.

This was Elide’s favourite part of the night, and she thanked Annieth every day for her brilliant idea for him to stay with her.

Elide let out a whine when he left the room, quite enjoying the view he was giving her, when he returned only to throw one of his shirts at her. She had been wearing his clothes since she got too big for her own, and although she liked sleeping in nothing but her skin, _especially_ with Lorcan, it was the dead of winter and it was simply impractical considering that she has to use the amenities constantly now that she’s seven months pregnant.

Elide started explaining to Lorcan as she stood up to change into the shirt he gave her and as he started making their bed.

“I may not have the best knowledge of societal expectations, but I was under the impression that when a couple has been together for a year, it’s a day to celebrate.”

He stopped what he was doing and fixed his attention on her.

“A whole year? Already?” Surprise was written across his face. He hadn’t realised how quickly the time had gone by. For an immortal, time meant virtually nothing, and with Elide at his side he stopped counting the days and thinking about the future so that he could treasure being with her now, here, in the home he never expected to have.

She nodded in affirmation and walked to stand in front of him. Standing on the tips of her toes, she caressed his cheeks in her hands and pressed a feather light kiss to his lips. His hands went to her waist, holding her against him.

“A whole year,” she whispered, so close that her lips brushed against his as she spoke, “of pure happiness. You are my light Lorcan Salvaterre, and I love you. And I will love you until we are nothing and I am gone and even then you will be mine, and I will be yours.”

Lorcan captured her in a kiss, and sang to her how much he loved her as he made love to her for the rest of the night.

**IV**

“Where is your fae warrior today, Lady Elide?”

Elide rolled her eyes at the tone Manon was using. They were walking along the streets of Orynth, going in and out of shops and buying Elide anything she felt like. They were supposedly doing the last preparation for the baby to arrive, but as more and more bakeries opened in the market, it seemed the more and more Elide just wanted to eat. Especially since the smell of baking filled the streets, sugar and bread making the air sweet.

Elide lightly shoved Manon at her use of Lady Elide, and replied in a sweet voice, “He and Rowan have been sent to the border to deal with some rouge soldiers from Adarlan, he’ll be back within a few days.”

Elide smiled at the thought of Lorcan, who had now been gone for a week. There had been multiple bands of soldiers wandering around the border, but mostly on the side of Terrasen, ransacking and burning villages as they went. She knew that it wouldn’t take much longer for Lorcan to come home to her, and she knew that he would be just as eager to see her again. Their baby is due to be born within the next week or so, and Lorcan would be devastated if he missed it.

“Will Aelin summon them quicker if you go into labour?” Manon had her arm around the shoulders of Elide, to help steady her as she walked.

That was another problem with Lorcan not being here, she had to deal with her stupid limp. Not that she would ever blame him for that; it’s just that when you get so used to walking like a normal person, experiencing the pain again is rather tiresome.

“Probably, as soon as Rowan knows and tells Lorcan, he would try and make his way back here as fast as possible.” She had no doubt that there was not a thing in the world that could keep Lorcan away from her if she went into labour.

Elide stopped in front of a small store selling cakes, gazing in the windows and eyeing off all that she wanted. Manon rolled her eyes, finding it difficult to comprehend how her friend could _still_ be hungry. The store even had little sets of chairs and tables out the front so that you could sit while you ate, and after seeing the delicate red velvet cupcake in the window with vanilla frosting, Elide decided that it really was a good time for her and Manon to take a break.

Elide pointed to the cupcake in the window.

“Will you get me one Manon? You should try one too and we can use these tables, maybe talk about your torrid love affair with the king.”

Manon barked out a laugh and conceded.

“And don’t let them give it to you for free,” Elide ordered as Manon walked into the store.

Elide sat down and tried to make herself comfortable. As much as she liked walking around with Manon, if was seriously effecting her mood. Her stomach was cramping and her leg was aching, but it was worth it to spend the day with a friend she hadn’t seen in so long.

Elide absently rubbed her belly, muttering to it how daddy will be home soon. Oh how she wanted Lorcan to come home.

Manon walked out of the store, a small smile on her face.

“I nearly had to shove the money down his rutting throat-” Manon started, but stopped dead when she looked at Elide. Her eyes fixed on the lower half of Elide’s body.

“What…” It was then that she felt the wetness between her legs. She looked down, ecstatic, expecting to see that her waters had broken. But no, what ran between her legs was a pool of blood, steadily growing bigger.

Manon let out a roar that shook the building, and Elide’s vision started to swim.   No, it wasn’t meant to be like this, anything but this.

Before Elide could properly digest her thoughts, she heard the booming flap of Abraxos’s wings as he responded to Manon’s summons.

Manon ran to Elide’s side, propping her up just before the lady collapsed against the table. “It’s going to be fine Elide, but I need you to stay conscious, okay? We’ll fly you back to the castle and everything will be fine. Nothing will go wrong, this baby and you are going to be fine, okay? Okay.”

It was a rare day to see Manon Crochan rambling, and an even rarer one to see tears welling in the Queen’s eyes.

That was the last thing Lady Elide Lochan saw before darkness overtook her.

**V**

Lorcan had never run so fast or swift in his life. Even Rowan who was flying as a hawk was struggling to keep up with his sprinting.

He knew something was wrong the moment Rowan blanched and gone so still that at first he presumed something was happening to _them_. But no, they were safe. It was home that was the problem. All Rowan had to do was spit out _Elide_ and Lorcan took off. He might have just played it off as Elide going into labour, he could handle that, but the colour had drained from the King’s face and a look of pure horror flashed across his face.

Lorcan knew something was wrong.

Somewhat luckily, he and Rowan were already well on their way to being home, only a day or so more of travelling, when Aelin had shouted down her and Rowan’s mate bond that something had gone awry.

And then suddenly a two day journey turned into a four hour one, and Lorcan was in the castle and screaming for his Elide and his child.

It was Manon who came storming out from the hallway that led to the healer’s quarters, covered in blood. The red was stark against her skin that had turned a deathly white, her hair tangled as blood had covered it and then dried.

“What happened?” Lorcan demanded.

“We’re not sure. Yrene has seemed to slow the bleeding but she’s already lost a lot of blood.”

“And the baby?”

Manon’s eyes were red, showing that she had been crying for at least the better part of an hour. “It’s still in her, but-”

Lorcan didn’t wait to hear the rest as he barged down the hallway, Hellas himself pushing him to go faster.

He knew which room she was in. He could hear her whimpering and smell her blood. _So much blood._

He opened the door and there she was. His small, delicate Elide, pale as anything and shaking uncontrollably while sobs wracked her petite body. Her eyes were squeezed shut in pain and between breaths he could hear her praying to Annieth, for her baby to be okay and for her love to come home.

Lorcan waited no longer in rushing to her side, pushing away Aelin as he did so, and clutching one of Elide’s hands in his and pressing a kiss to her brow.

_“I’m here I’m here I’m here,”_

She turned to look at him and released a relieved sigh.

“Lorcan-” She tried to say but was interrupted by an excruciating scream, pain shooting through her.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” she cried, “it hurts so much.”

“The baby is crowning Elide, it won’t take much longer.” The healer said from her position at the end of the cot Elide was in.

Lorcan placed him hand on Elide’s cheek, making her turn her face towards him. “You can do this,” he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Everything is going to be perfect, and soon enough we’ll have our baby in our arms and all this pain will be fleeting.”

More tears slid down Elide’s cheeks as another round of pain shot through her body, and she let out another heartbreaking scream.

“And then when we’re all together,” Lorcan said, trying to distract her from the pain, “I’m going to marry you Elide Lochan. In front of everyone we know I’m going to make you my wife and then spend the rest of our lives trying to be the husband that you deserve. The man you think I am, and make me want to be.”

“I need you to push again Elide, okay? When it starts to hurt again you need to push.” Yrene, the healer, was trying to make this as easy for Elide as possible, but this was messy. And not that she would say it aloud, but she wasn’t sure that baby had survived the first haemorrhaging.

Aelin watched on nervously, able to read what the healer wasn’t saying.

Aelin had heard Manon’s roar from the palace and in only seconds saw Abraxos shooting into the air flying hurriedly towards his rider. When he returned she could see Manon clutching at Elide, who was unconscious and covered in her own blood, and instantly ran to help her, all the while shouting at Rowan through the bond that something was horribly wrong with Elide, and they needed to come home now.

They rushed Elide to the healers, the woman finally showing signs that she was waking up, but the bleeding wasn’t stopping, and there was so much of it, Aelin wondered how she was still alive at all, let alone regaining consciousness.

Elide gritted her teeth and pushed as hard as she could when the next contraction shot through her, gripping Lorcan’s hand so tight that it wouldn’t surprise him if it fractured. 

Then suddenly, a loud, high cry came from a baby.

“Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby boy.”

**VI**

Elide sat in the lap of Lorcan, carefully cradling the baby in her arms while Lorcan cradled her. She was still deathly tired, and she had yet to wash after giving birth, but none of it mattered as she held her little miracle.

His hair was raven black like hers, his skin matching his fathers, and his eyes a deep onyx. Perhaps her favourite part was his little pointed ears. They had decided to name him Cal after Elide’s father, who Elide knew would’ve loved his grandson endlessly, the way that he had loved Elide.

“Are you really going to marry me?” Elide cut through the content silence.

“It would be my honour to be your husband.”

“You didn’t even properly ask me,” She joked. She turned her head and kissed the underside of his jaw and his arms tightened around her.

“Would you say yes if I asked?” He returned her kisses, placing them anywhere he could reach. _Her head, for brow, her temple, her cheek._

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you Lorcan Salvaterre, but I will only marry you on one condition.”

“What condition would that be, my love?” Lorcan knew it didn’t matter what it was. She could ask him to saw off a limb, swim to Wendlyn, anything and he would do it.

“You take my last name.” She turned to him and smirked.

Lorcan raised an eyebrow and scoffed. “My name would be Lorcan Lochan,” not that he cared. He didn’t care about anything if it was what she wanted.

“No it wouldn’t,” her mischievous smile grew, “Oh no, your name would be Lord Lorcan Lochan. If you wanted to go further it would be Lord Lorcan Lochan consort of Lady Elide Lochan. You know, if you wanted to be extremely formal.”

He gave her one of his smiles and gently kissed her lips. “That seems doable.”

With their baby in her arms and her betrothed smiling at her like that, Elide knew that in this moment is that happiest she has ever been, and everything that had happened to her only lead to this moment. This utterly perfect moment.  


End file.
